1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a method of mounting internal components in a loudspeaker to control the loudspeaker output. Specifically, a mounting structure and method for mounting the loudspeaker horn to its associated compression driver is disclosed, where the horn and the compression driver are mounted on the same interior baffle within the loudspeaker enclosure.
2. Related Art
A long-standing problem in the design of audio loudspeakers relates to the loudspeaker enclosure and the manner and location of mounting components within the enclosure. Known loudspeaker enclosures typically include one or more low frequency subassemblies and a single high frequency speaker subassembly. Multiple numbers of these loudspeaker enclosures (i.e., typically four or more), in combination, are required to produce an acoustic effect which has limited acoustical interference, especially between outputs of the low frequency subassemblies and the high frequency speaker subassemblies. Conventional loudspeaker constructions also typically produce an unbalanced power response at near- to mid-field distances from the loudspeaker enclosure. Further, the spatial separation between the one or more low frequency subassemblies and the single high frequency speaker subassembly, within a particular enclosure, that is required to produce a desired level of acoustic quality, necessitates a relatively large-sized loudspeaker enclosure. This loudspeaker enclosure may not be physically suitable for particular locations, so that a reduced loudspeaker enclosure with attendant reduced acoustical qualities may be the resulting but unacceptable compromise.
Thus, a need exists for a loudspeaker structure and component mounting method which produces a loudspeaker enclosure yielding the acoustic qualities of a combination of loudspeaker enclosures larger in a single, smaller enclosure. A further need exists for a loudspeaker enclosure which accomplishes a given acoustic criteria with a smaller number of components, in the smaller enclosure.